


Make You Feel Good

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Not too extreme, Period Sex, Sex, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy isn’t feeling well and that’s where Jonathan comes in.





	Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around* I’m back.....

Nancy hopes he doesn’t call about going out tonight. Not that she doesn’t want to talk to him. It’s just she doesn’t want to lie to him. She hopes he’s working and forgets... but it’s Jonathan and he never forgets.    
  


She hears the phone ring as she’s lying in bed, hears Mike answer it. She starts to drift off when there’s a soft knock on the door.    
  


She opens her eyes and Mike is standing there looking annoyed. “That was Jonathan on the phone. He’s coming over.” He says.    
  


Nancy sits up, regrets it, her head is killing her, “why?” She asks.   
  


“I told him you were sick and he asked if you were being taken care of and I said no because mom is in Chicago and I’m about to leave... so... he’s coming over.” And before Nancy can even reply, Mike leaves her room.

 

Nancy flops back onto the bed, it’s not that she doesn’t not want to see Jonathan.. She really wants to. A lot. But not today. Or this week, if she’s being honest.    
  


She drifts off again, hoping the ibuprofen kicks in soon.    
  


The doorbell wakes her a second time that day. She climbs from bed, hair a mess, pajamas are a mess. She doesn’t care. She’s grumpy and if it’s some door to door salesman she’s going to tell him to shove off. She opens the door and her eyes get wide. 

 

Jonathan is standing there holding a bag, he smiles at her with a soft smile like he’s worried.    
  


“Mike told me you weren’t feeling well, so I thought I’d stop by.” He looks cute, Nancy realizes, extra cute. And she looks like.... a mess.   
  


He surprises her by leaning in and pecking her lips gently.    
  
“I know I know... you don’t want me to get sick, but I couldn’t help it.” He whispers softly.    
  


Nancy blinks at him. “Um, it’s not a cold...” she finally says.    
  


Jonathan furrows his brow as she lets him into the house.    
  


“Oh, like a stomach bug?” He asks. He reaches his hand out and feels her forehead, it’s cool and feels nice on her skin. Suddenly Nancy just wants to snuggle with him on her bed.    
  


“No I um...” she hesitates... she shouldn’t be embarrassed but boys are so stupid sometimes... well Jonathan isn’t, but she also isn’t sure about this. This is new to her. And him. She takes a deep breath, “It’s my... period. Okay? This week is extra bad and I feel hot, my head hurts, I have cramps, I want to just sleep, or eat or have sex all at once and I also want to stab someone.” Nancy admitted.

 

She was never this blunt with Steve when they had dated, but she had mentioned that she was “on the rag” as Steve had put it more often than she liked, he would stay away from her for a week. Which was... well at the time she ignored it. But with Jonathan. She feels like if he gets freaked out... it might hurt.   
  


Jonathan furrows his brow, “then I guess it’s a good thing I brought ice cream...” he says as he reaches into the bag so he can pull out the carton.

 

Nancy is confused. “Wait... you don’t want to leave?” She asks.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” he looks only slightly hurt.

 

“No I just thought.... you’d be freaked out...” she feels kinda silly now.    
  


Jonathan shrugs,  “I’ve gone to the store a few times for my mom... it happens... I don’t think it’s anything to be embarrassed about.” He says gently. “But I’ll leave if you want me to.”    
  


Nancy shakes her head. “No... and your hand felt nice on my forehead.” She admits.    
  


He places his hand on her forehead and she closes her eyes.    
  


“Do you want me to stay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

...   
  


Nancy didn’t think her day would end up like this. She’s sort of shocked. She’s snuggled in her bed and Jonathan is pressed against her back, his arm around her and his hand on her tummy, warm and gently applying pressure. Her headache is almost gone and her cramps have nearly stopped.    
  


But something is on her mind. “Are you bored?” Nancy asks softly.   
  


“Nope.” is his soft reply. She swears it sounds like he’s falling asleep.    
  


Nancy sighs content, but she’s still confused. “So you’re really not grossed out by me... I haven’t showered all day.” She says.    
  


Jonathan grunts, he only pulls her closer to his chest.    
  


“You smell good,” he replies sweetly. And she believes him. 

 

Nancy suddenly rolls over and sits up on her knees, looks at him carefully, “you’re fine with all of this.”    
  


“Yes,” he says as he opens an eye and looks at her, “I really don’t mind.”    
  


Nancy bites her bottom lip, “so earlier when I was telling you how I felt and how sex was something I needed” she speaks carefully to watch his reaction.   
  


Jonathan smiles shyly, which she wasn’t expecting, “I remember you saying that,” he sits up a bit on the bed, looks at her carefully.

 

“I’ve been feeling like that all day.” Nancy admits.

 

Jonathan’s eyes scan over her, he meets her eyes again, “how do you usually handle it?” he asks.

 

Nancy blushes, “by myself.”    
  


Jonathan lets out a deep breath, “if you still wanted to do that, I don’t mind,” he says it with a small smirk and gets more comfortable on the bed, as if he’s ready to watch. 

 

Nancy blushes and lightly hits his stomach. “I’m serious though... we don’t have to do anything I was just...”

 

“Nancy all you have to do is ask... when you’re... you know...” he motions to her, awkwardly. 

 

“Feeling horny?” Nancy adds for him.    
  


Jonathan blushes, “yes, that.”    
  


“But I’m... you don’t think it’s gross?” Nancy asks.    
  


Jonathan shakes his head, “might get a little messy...”    
  


Nancy blushs again, “we can put a towel down that’s usually...” Nancy stops when Jonathan climbs  from her bed and marches to her bedroom door. 

 

She waits.

 

Jonathan reappears with two towels in his hand and closes and locks her door.    
  


Nancy feels what she was feeling all day come back with a vengeance, he’s standing there in his boxers and t-shirt; he had taken his jeans off so he could snuggle with her better in bed, and holding towels so they can... get messy.    
  


Nancy climbs off the bed and walks up to him and kisses his lips gently, “give me a couple of minutes,” she whispers before darting out of the bedroom herself.   
  


Jonathan gets to work tossing the blankets to the side and laying the towels out, he quickly removes his socks and then pulls his t-shirt off and debates on the boxers... he finally just pulls them off and sits on the bed... and then pulls  the edge of the sheet over to cover himself up. He hopes he looks casual and cool for her. His excitement has been bubbling up all afternoon, He loves Nancy and loves spending time with her, and anytime they got to do... this... he’s almost giddy. Nancy Wheeler loves having sex with him, Jonathan Byers.    
  


……

 

Nancy finishes her quick shower, she knows he doesn't care but she wants to be a little fresher for him... she’s still shocked he wants to. Her hormones are all over the place and she is just... she’s horny and he looks  yummy and well he’s also her boyfriend who wants to do this... on today of all days. she doesn’t care about getting dressed again and just wraps her towel around herself and makes her way back to the bedroom.    
  


She locks the bedroom door and turns  around and is a little surprised to find him so ready. “Oh... hey.” She says as her breathing quickens.

 

Jonathan sees her in the towel and his eyes get darker. 

 

Nancy walks to her bed and climbs on and drops the towel as Jonathan pulls the sheet away and moves to meet her half way.    
  


“Hey.” He whispers as he looks over her soft and subtle body.    
  


Nancy presses a kiss to his lips and it’s like a snap as they lose any awkwardness and just let the moment take over.    
  


Nancy’s fingers are in his hair and Jonathan is gently gripping her hips as they collapse on the mattress. 

 

Nancy quickly wraps her legs around his hips, and he covers her body with his own and props himself up with one elbow near her head and the other is on her hip. 

  
Nancy whimpers softly as Jonathan gets harder. She’s extra sensitive in the best way. All she wants is him inside of her.    
  


They’re kissing passionately, leaving them both breathless, Nancy has to pull away to catch her breath so Jonathan ducks his head so he can gently take one of her nipples between his lips. 

  
Nancy arches her back and whimpers, “yes...” she lets out, while she simultaneously grinds herself against his hardening member.  She reaches down between them and gently takes hold of his cock, Jonathan lets out a curse and then buries his face in her neck as she guides him into her. 

 

They both let out satisfied sighs as he slides all the way in. She is hot and wet and... sticky.... but he likes it... he likes being inside her... 

 

Every part of her he touches sends chills down her spine and having his hard member inside of her amplifies it. she moves her hips and that gets him going, his thrusts start out slow and steady. 

  
Jonathan grunts, and then their lips connect as he keeps thrusting. Nancy clings to his back and keeps a tight grip on his hair on his head as she kisses him back. 

  
His thrusts speed up and Jonathan uses his other hand that had been on her hip to start to play with her clit. 

 

That’s all she needs.

  
Nancy comes, her back arches and she lets out a loud whimper, she has him in a vice grip and he can’t even move his hips anymore so he lets himself go as well, with a “Nancy” leaving his lips softly and his head rearing back. he tries to keep his weight off her and sort of fails as he collapses on top of Nancy, but she doesn’t mind and starts to hug him close. 

  
Jonathan starts to kiss her and starts to roll off, he glances down, at their bodies where they had been joined. He was glad they had the towels.

  
“We should shower,” Nancy whispers shyly. Suddenly shy once she realizes what was left.

  
Jonathan nods, “yes... let’s shower...” he says as he stands up from the bed and holds out a hand to help her. Nancy is a little surprised but lets him help her up and lead the way to the bathroom. 

  
…

They haven’t done anything in the shower together until today. But even still, they keet it to gentle kisses and Jonathan offering to wash her body for her, which she allowed, happily. It was when he dropped to his knees before her, after using the wash towel in some areas, that nearly made her fall over in the shower, as he leaned in and gently started to suck on her clit and slipped two of his fingers inside of her. 

  
Her only stability was the wall and his head and so she gripped both. She came a second time, shocked and weak. He rose up and held her while she got her bearings. 

 

...   
  
Jonathan had stepped out of the shower soon after that, he felt a little proud of himself, and he wanted her to have her alone time in there. He decides to remake her bed and he puts his boxers back on after, leaving all the towels in a pile by the door.    
  
Nancy wasn’t sure how she felt. On the one hand she was happy, it was fun and good and amazing. On the other she was overwhelmed by how sweet he was and amazing he was and she wanted to cry. She also had to tamp down her hormones... she could wait a couple more days for more with him. She finishes by putting on some fresh pajamas.

  
When Nancy walks back into her bedroom, she finds him sitting and reading one of her books, and the bed was made. 

  
“How do you feel?” Jonathan asks her.

  
Nancy smiles and walks over to him, plopping onto his lap, “amazing... thank you...” she whispers softly. 

  
Jonathan kisses her lips, “good.” 

  
“And to think I was originally going to ask you to make me some brownies.” Nancy says before she gets up from his lap and crawls under the covers. 

  
Jonathan is watching her, “I could still do that you know...” 

  
She doesn’t let him finish, deciding that their time is best spent kissing than making brownies.

  
  
  
  


Fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it!


End file.
